


Because

by Black_musketeers



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_musketeers/pseuds/Black_musketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels. So many feels. I needed to unleash them unto you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

-Because-  
You walk inside and he is standing there,  
the light glinting off of his face  
this   
way  
and  
that.  
And he is working, and he is clever, but he never realized how you felt about him. You, his partner and only friend.  
But he never noticed, and he never knew.

And you lean down behind them to see what he's working on and he turns around   
and   
he  
looks  
perfect.

So you grab his scarf and finally you kiss him,  
deeply

and  
passionately  
and everything feels right, and finally you let go, but Sherlock's face is not like yours.  
He is 

mystified  
horrified  
shocked  
disgusted.  
Not like you.  
He doesn't feel the same way. And what reason should he have to?  
He is clever and you are normal.  
So you run, you get out, somewhere, anywhere where he isn't.  
Because   
Sherlock Holmes hates you.

Now he calls out to you and tells you to turn around. You would do anything for him, so you do. But he is standing on the roof. No.  
No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.  
And he says good-bye in his sweet voice that you love so much,   
and   
he  
jumps.  
This was your fault, all of it. You did it, and now   
Sherlock Holmes was dead.

Now you cry at his grave, scream at him, ask him for just one favor, to stop it.   
Stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop being dead!  
And you burst   
into tears, because  
Sherlock Holmes was everything to you.

So you wait, and wait, and wait, and wait.  
And your heart hurts, it hurts so much. You can't live with it.  
You find yourself in an alley and you have hit rock bottom. You have a needle in front of you and you are ready to end it, to stop the pain.

And the he is there, smashing the needle against the wall, hugging you, saying he was so, so sorry. and he is kissing you, whispering in your ear, saying that he came back just for you.  
And you are happy, because   
Sherlock Holmes loves you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Musketeer ebony here! This is our first work for ao3. Thanks for reading, without you we would just be creepy people who ship old men. :D  
> -Ebony


End file.
